


distraction

by busaikko



Series: 2012 SGA Smooches [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Prison, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon can't afford to be distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	distraction

"I don't want to talk about it," John says first thing when he's shoved back into the cell with Ronon.

"Okay," Ronon says. He'd been able to see most of what Larrin's people did to John anyway. As a Pegasus native -- as a Satedan -- he's got the Travelers' respect, in the sense that they just chained him the wall instead of tying him up, beating him, and then forcing their dicks down his throat.

John nods twice, and then leans back against the wall, hands coming up to curl around his elbows. His face is bruised, blood crusted under his nose and his left eye swelling closed.

"I can't get over to you," Ronon explains, and demonstrates by yanking one chain taut. Inside, he's furious, but he's not going to waste his energy raging, or risk injury when John's relying on him to get them both free. Ronon wants to be the person John can turn to if he needs to fall apart, so he's trying to keep his own emotions down. They've only been sleeping together for half a year, but Ronon's met John's family twice and likes how comfortably he fits with John. He's scared of how this going to fuck everything up, and that fuels his anger. "But I need to know how bad you're hurt."

He watches John's shoulders hunch inward and then get forced back into the semblance of nonchalance.

"Water comes out of that hole," Ronon says, pointing. John nods and crosses the room, slow and pained. The Travelers had to beat John to his knees, and Ronon gets why John fought, but he won't be in any shape to fight tomorrow. Ronon doesn't want him to, but he watches as John rinses his mouth, spits, gargles, gags on the water, spits, does the whole thing again. John's hands are shaking. Ronon wants to touch him so badly he can't stay still, so he pushes to his feet and paces the arc his chains allow. 

John washes his face and his hands, grimacing as the water sluices away tinged with blood. He turns and scans the cell carefully, but Ronon's already done that. He gives John a short sharp shake of his head: _I didn't find any cameras, but they must be here._ John looks resigned.

"I'll survive," John says, and then adds, because Ronon frowns his rejection of that answer, "No internal damage, no broken bones."

Ronon trusts John to tell him the truth; his plans will depend on how well John can move, and John should know that without saying.

"Sit down, I'll look you over," Ronon says. John grimaces, but it's a reasonable request for a teammate to make. Ronon's not stupid enough to give them away.

John limps over to the bed and settles down carefully. Ronon figures all that time on his knees must have hurt, plus they'd kicked John pretty hard between the legs to get him down to the floor. Ronon gets up and goes to the tap, pulls off his inner shirt and soaks it in water, wrings it out. Turning to face John, he catches his eyes for a second and does that thing McKay's niece does, puts his lips to the center of his palm and then tilts his hand and blows the kiss away, towards John. He's never seen any culture in Pegasus do that, though a few worlds use a blowing gesture to ward off bad luck.

But John gets it. His eyes fall down and to the side and he blinks hard two times, jaw tightening.

"I want to get the blood off," Ronon says. "You mind taking your shirt off?"

Ronon guesses the last thing John wants now is to be naked and have anyone touching his skin, but he breathes in steady and even, then looks up and gives Ronon an eyebrow tilt. He puts his fingers on his cheek for a second, holding the promise of the kiss, and then nods and starts working his t-shirt off.

* * *

When the men come to collect John in the morning, one of the guards grins at Ronon and asks, "Did you fuck his mouth, Satedan? He's good at it."

Ronon wishes he could say _I don't rape people_ , or tell them that John's his and make them keep their hands off him. But John's standing there, stiff and pained with the guard twisting his arm high up his back, and his eyes on Ronon are dark with warning. So Ronon just says, "No," and asks what time the meeting with Larrin is, and pretends like he doesn't care when they take John away. John shoots him a smile over his shoulder as the door's locked, and Ronon wishes he could kill, but instead he just smiles back as best he can, and plots escape.


End file.
